Moves
by Joey-Sidle
Summary: *FROM THE AUTHORS OF YOUNG LOVE* N/S W/OC for now... Nick finds out what Sara's moves are... Warrick finds someone who is a challange... Cath wants to know whats up with Griss and Greg, as always, is clueless about everything!
1. Night off what night off?

MOVES  
  
----------------  
  
Authors: Joey and Cheryl (!!!)  
  
Rating: PG-13 I guess  
  
Warnings: Lots of shippering! Some swearing also.  
  
Summary: Nick and Sara fluff... there WAS a plot but whether we stick to it is another story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, and nethier does Cheryl, *sigh!* We won't make any money from this fic, *Sigh!* Would be nice though! :-D  
  
A/N: We're BACK!!! Hi there. this is a short story about Nick and Sara.... with some other romance stuffed in the sides... hope you enjoy.  
  
Warrick grinned as he and Nick walked out of the mens locker room, "Ohh yeah, beat your ass DOWN boy... go Warrick it's your birthday..." He celebrated dancing about Nick, "Hey! Nick, the self defence classes... ohh some hotties go there..."  
  
Nick laughed at his friend and shook his head smiling. "Hmmm...." He mused and took a peek though the glass window in the door. "The view is great from here... but I'm sure it'd be a lot better in there...."  
  
"Plus you need a woman... you haven't see a girl in over three months... are you feeling ok?" Warrick fake frowned and felt Nick's forehead.  
  
Nick pushed his hand away. "Man, I'm feeling fine... I just needed a break from the women... you know, the ladies just can't get enough of this..." Nick smiled and showed off his body.  
  
Warrick coughed, "Sure thing Romeo!" He looked at the women walking out of the class, "Where are all the mind nummingly drop dead gorgous ones?" Warrick's mouth then dropped open, "Nick... her, she's with the one in the white tank top... she's not stretching... the other one... what do you think?"  
  
Nick sized her up, looking from head to toe. "Not bad.... " he smiled.  
  
"What about the one in white... nah I prefere the other one..." Warrick decided.  
  
"Hey...the one in white is pretty hot... well then again, they're both pretty hot.... but still... I prefer the one in White..." Nick looked over at them and grinned.  
  
Warrick suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"What??"  
  
"Hi guys," Sara smiled walking up to Nick and Warrick as she came out of her defence class. She was slightly embarrassed as she was wearing a small white tank top and a pair of jogging pants.  
  
Nick turned to Warrick, his face dropped as he mouthed out 'SARA?'. The quickly turning back to face her, he smiled. "Hey... so you're taking self-defence classes?"  
  
"Well yes and no, I'm the second trainer actually, my friend is the main trainer, she's just getting her stuff." Sara smiled.  
  
Lauren spotted Sara talking to a few people by the doorway and walked up to her, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Hey Sara!"   
  
"Hey Lauren, Lauren this is Nick Stokes and Warrick Brown. They are CSIs too..." Sara smiled, mentally noting Warrick face.  
  
Warrick grinned, "Hey, pleased to meet you, so you teach the class? Wow.. hey we never knew Sara even came here..."  
  
"Nice to meet you too... and yea... I'm the trainer for the course... and I got Sara to help me out with some of the classes.... " Lauren smiled.   
  
Warrick nodded. Sara rolled her eyes at him. 'Whats he like?' she thought. "So where have you guys been? Gym?" Sara asked noticing Nick was a bit red round the cheeks.  
  
"Yea.... just working out.... " Nick said. "We just finished..."  
  
"We also played basketball and I kicked Nicky's ass!" Warrick grinned looking at Lauren.  
  
Lauren smiled and looked over at Sara, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Nick groaned a little. "You did not... I was just a little off tonight that's all...."  
  
Sara smiled, "Well well well, guess Nicky isn't perfect..." She grinned looking at Nick.  
  
"No one's perfect... but I'm damn well close...." he laughed and grinned.  
  
"Suuure you are Nick..." Sara grinned. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and looked at Lauren.  
  
"So what are you doing with your night off Sara? Or did you forget that the day shift are covering our shift tonight..." Warrick smirked knowing Sara would be going into work.  
  
"I.. umm.. well I'm going to catch up on paperwork..." Sara said looking at the floor slightly embarrassed as she had just told Lauren she couldn't go out that night because of work.  
  
"I thought you said you had a shift tonight? Oh well, it doesn't matter... work is work..." Lauren said. "Well I'm gonna go get changed... " Lauren said, indicating her gym shorts and sports top.   
  
"Sara! You aren't going to work! Hey Lauren, you wanna go with me, Nick AND SARA for a drink tonight?" Warrick grinned. He looked at her gym shorts and sports top, "And you don't NEED to change..."  
  
Lauren smiled. "Well if you don't mind the extra company.... I'd love to..."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes, "I'm coming wait up Lauren... Bye Warrick." She smiled at Nick, "Bye Nick."   
  
Warrick grinned, "Me and Nick will meet you at The Nightstreet Club, it's new, say 8ish?"  
  
"Fine by me!" Lauren smiled and waved at the guys before ducking into the change room.  
  
Sara groaned and walked behind Lauren she had no say in the matter.  
  
"Your quiet Nicky... still in shock from saying Sara was hot?" Warrick grinned.  
  
"I can't believe that was HER! I mean... did you see how hot she looked? But Sara's like... my co-worker... I mean... " Nick rambled.  
  
"Well we'll see what she's like tonight..." Warrick smiled, "Come on."  
  
Nick shook his head and followed Warrick out.  
  
Sara sat down on the bench, "Warrick so has a thing for you..."  
  
"You think?" Lauren said as she tossed her shorts over the top of the change room and pulled on her jeans. She stepped out, not bothering to change her top, but just put her gym jacket over it.  
  
"What am I gonna wear?"  
  
"I'll help you with that when we get back to your house... " Lauren grabbed her bag. "So you like him? Nick I mean... "  
  
"Nick!? Noo, he's a friend... a coworker..." Sara frowned, "Plus he goes for fun loving air heads... not science geeks."  
  
"Are you sure about that? I mean, I'm sure i saw him checking you out earlier..."  
  
"Me!? noo, maybe it was another girl... he'd never..." She shook her head, "Trust me I'm not Nick's type... plus he's.. he's..." Sara was stuck, 'handsome, strong, hot,' "He's Nick..."  
  
"And you like him...." Lauren smiled. "C'mon Sara.... besides the four of us are going out tonight... so in a way, its kinda like a double date??"  
  
"Ohh no... not a double date... I work with these guys... Warrick's like a brother to me and Nick... Nick is.." Sara pushed the door open, "Can we just drop it? It's 5:30... we don't have long..."  
  
"Oh no.... not long at all... only like 2 1/2 hours..." Lauren chuckled. "C'mon then... let's go.."  
  
Sara huffed and followed, 'do I like Nick?' she asked herself... 'Nahhhh.'  
  
  
  
-----------------------------  
  
SARA'S PLACE  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sara walked into her living showing off the NEXT outfit that Lauren had suggested, this time it was her leather pants and a deep crimson top which show her stomach and back nicely. She put her hands on her hips, "What about this..."  
  
"Nice.... very nice.... " lauren Smiled. "So you gonna wear that one?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess so... you think they'll like it?" Sara asked.  
  
"If they don't then they're blind..." Lauren Smiled.   
  
Sara smiled, "What you wearing?" She asked as she looked in the mirror. "You sure he'll like it?"  
  
"Yes Sara...I'm sure... Nick will definately like it..." Lauren smiled. "As for me? well... I dunno... I suppose I could go change back into my gym clothes." She joked.  
  
"Nick? huh?" Sara turned round a little confussed. "Where'd his name come from? I think you should wear that pink top you've brought..."  
  
"Sure... i'll go get it..." Lauren ducked out of the room and changed her top."So what do you think?"  
  
"Nice, I'm sure Warrick'll love it..." Sara laughed. 


	2. You show me yours, I'll show you mine

--------------------------------  
  
THE CLUB  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Warrick looked at the cab passing them, "Nope not them... Wow Nick calm down, you can't keep still!" He smiled at Nick.  
  
Nick was fidgeting with his pockets. "sorry... " He started to lean back on his heels and then his toes, rocking back and forth whenhe noticed he was doing it again. He shook his head and sighed. "Guess I'm just a little nervous.."  
  
"Nervous? What for? SARA? That's why you're nervous... do you have a thing for her? Is that why you haven't seen anyone in the last couple of months or so?" Warrick asked 20 questions at the once.  
  
"Hey Hey Hey... slow down... lemme explain... I mean... sure Sara's nice and good - make that great looking, but we're friends, co-workers.... we'd never be able to date... and I'm almost sure she's not into me. You know, maybe I was waiting for a while, hinting at her that I liked her... but she never said anything... so maybe I'm fooling myself. "Nick answered Warrick's questions.  
  
"Hmm," Warrick frowned, he was sure Sara had a thing for Nick. "Ohh here they are, and Nick, make sure Sara has fun tonight... never know what you'll learn..."  
  
Nick scoffed and looked at the cab pulling up. Sara got out and looked at Nick and felt butterflies in her stomach, he was wearing a black shirt which showed his body and dark jeans, she could feel herself blushed as he looked at her, "Hi guys..."  
  
"Hey Sar... wow you look great! Lauren! You look amazing!" Warrick grinned.  
  
"Hey Sara... nice outfit... looks great on you..." Nick smiled.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes at Warrick and blushed at Nick's comment. "Well you know what they say... this old thing... I just threw it on..."  
  
"Heya Lauren... you look great too... I'm sure Warrick enjoys it a lot..." Nick chuckled and turned back to Sara. "You wanna go grab a booth?"  
  
Sara nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Lauren smiled at Sara and watched as her and Nick walked inside the club.  
  
"Nick we're on the guest list, you plus one... and me plus one..." Warrick shouted to Nick.  
  
"Gotcha!" Nick called back and headed inside.  
  
"Lauren can I ask you a question?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Yep... sure thing..."  
  
"Is Sara.. well... into Nick?"   
  
"Yea... definately... although she tries to deny it... but she's into him... she just thinks he's not into her.."  
  
"Well she couldn't be any more wrong if she tried!" Warrick huffed.  
  
"So he likes her? Well I guess we'll just have to give thema little push in the right direction..."  
  
He gave his name to the boucer. They were led into the club and spotted Nick and Sara, "Guess that means we'll have to dance and take to each other more..." Warrick grinned at her.  
  
Lauren smiled at him. "Sure thing..."  
  
Sara looked at Nick quickly, he smelt so good. She looked over and saw Warrick and Lauren go to the bar first. She laughed at Warrick pulling his moves with her.  
  
Nick followed her eyes and saw Warrick with Lauren. "Ahh... i see Warrick's already getting down to business..." he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah..." Sara laughed, "So that's what his moves are then... what are yours Nicky? I mean your subtle moves... the little ones... not as obvious as THAT!" She laughed pointing to Warrick.  
  
"The subtle ones are the ones you've been missing..." Nick said to himself softly.   
  
"What?" Sara asked looking at him in the eye, "I didn't hear you... with the music and all!" She smiled.  
  
"Uh... I just said that my subtle moves are better that Warrick's" Nick said.  
  
Sara giggled, "I should hope so... So Mr. Stokes... do tell what are they?" She leaned over interested now.  
  
"Ahh... well... you know, if i told you, that'd just ruin the surprise..." Nick said, obviously flirting.  
  
She grinned her famous toothy grin, "Would it indeed? Come on Nicky... I'll tell you if you tell me..."  
  
"You have moves? well well... Sara.. you naughty thing... " Nick joked.  
  
"Hey, I may be a science geek, but I have moves..." Sara smirked.  
  
"Then show me the moves..." Nick grinned.  
  
Sara smiled, "Well first I'd smile, be the nice cute little girl I can be... then ask them to dance after flirting..." She stood up and took Nick's hand, pulling him to stand up. "Then I'd maybe dance like this..." She placed his hands on her hips and rock them softly from one side to the next in time with the music. She saw Nick was amazed by this. "After dancing for a song or three we'd go to sit back down..." Sara took Nick's hand again and made sure he sat first. "After that I'd sit on their lap like this," She did what was said, "And then lean over to their face and.." She moved closer as if to kiss Nick. Pulling away at the last possible second, she moved back across from Nick, "See... effective.. huh?" Sara sat grinning. "So.. I've showed you mine... lets see yours..."  
  
Nick sat for a minute, not realizing what just happened. He looked at Sara. "Hey... that's no fun... you didn't seal the deal..." His smiled turned into a grin. "Wait... I just got you to put the moves on me... that was fun... "  
  
Sara laughed, "Ohh really? Fun? Well then isn't that a surprise... come on then, what are your moves... you have to tell me now..." Sara pouted and looked at him with big puppy eyes. "And you never know I may put them on you again..." Sara smiled.  
  
Nick grinned to himself. "My moves? Well... let's see... first I'll be friendly, talking to them, then throwing in a few jokes, then flirt a little, by telling them how great they look, or how nice their hair or outfit is. Then I'll lean over next to them, make it look like I'm reaching for something, or I need to whisper something to them" Nick leaned closely in front of Sara and reached for a glass of water. "Then I'll tell them that they smell nice and ask what perfume it is. After those subtle hints, I'll casually put my arm on the back of the seat behind her and slip it down around her shoulders." Nick did so as he spoke.  
  
Sara felt the butterflies in her stomach again. Her heart started on over time.  
  
"I looked in her eyes and give her my famous smile. Then after I'll gently leave my hand on her knee, maybe rubbing it a little." Nick did this, enjoying every second. "If we go out on the dance floor, " Nick led her to the floor again. "I'll wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me, till we're right next to each other." he pulled her to him and moved to the beat of the music, rubbing against her.  
  
Sara felt as her knees were about to buckle. She closed her eyes enjoying Nick so close.  
  
"After the dance, I'll bring her back to the booth and sit close to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders again and look into her eyes, tell her she's beautiful, then lean in, so close you can feel and hear them breathing, and then I reach behind her neck, running my fingers through her hair and then... the kiss" Nick said, doing all of this, except the kiss.  
  
Sara was breathing quicker than usual and she was blushing.  
  
"So my moves any good?" Nick asked. "I know yours were..."  
  
Sara nodded smiling, she still couldn't say anything.  
  
He smiled and decided to take his chance. "But you know I forgot one thing...." he leaned in again. "to seal the deal." he closed his eyes and kissed her softly.  
  
Sara was take back by Nick's kiss, but didn't move away, she deepened the kiss.  
  
Nick grinned and felt himself getting hotter. He ran a hand through Sara's hair and rested a hand on her thigh, gently rubbing it.  
  
Sara couldn't believe it, she was kissing Nick... she pulled away, "Well that works..."  
  
Nick cleared his throat and smiled. "Yea.... that's what they tell me..."  
  
Sara blushed and smiled, "So..."  
  
"So know you'll tell us when this happened..." Warrick grinned standing at the foot of the booth.  
  
"Warrick! uhh... what happened? I dunno what your talking about...." Nick said looking over at Sara, really not knowing if this was actually the start of something between them.  
  
"Hmm, we leave you two alone for 5 minutes and your making out in the corner?" Warrick grinned looking at Lauren.  
  
"Well uh... i can explain.... somehow...."   
  
Lauren smiled at them. "Seriously, I mean if someone didn't know you, they said you guys were dating for the longest time..."  
  
Sara blushed and bit her lip, she looked at Nick smiling. Nick smiled back at her.  
  
Warrick smiled, "Well I got you both a beer..." He put them down, "Lauren you wanna dance?"  
  
"Amazing... he reads minds too! I was just about to ask you the same thing..." Lauren smiled.  
  
Warrick grinned and led her to the dance floor.  
  
"So... Nick..." Sara looked at him.  
  
"Soo.. Sara...."   
  
"This is silly," Sara commented.  
  
"What is?" Nick asked, curious.  
  
"This... us..." Sara looked at him.  
  
"Why is the idea of US silly?"  
  
"No... I mean... we've been dancing about this for a long time..." Sara smiled softly, Nick I have noticed you flirting with me at work."  
  
"You have?! then why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I was to afraid too... I like what we have... and I don't want to lose it.."  
  
"Look.. we can at least give it a try... and if it doesn't work out... then we can go back to just being friends..."  
  
Sara looked into his eyes, "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"positive..." Nick said smiling and leaning in again. "So is it a date?"  
  
Sara leaned in to kiss Nick again. Nick met her lips halfway and smiled.  
  
Warrick looked over and smiled, "Lauren, look..."  
  
Lauren looked over at the booth and grinned. "They look so cute together..."  
  
"Hopfully they don't run away from it again..." Warrick sighd.  
  
"I don't think they'll be running away from anything soon..." Lauren smiled, looking over at the two again, still totally into each other.  
  
"Warrick?" Came a very fimilar voice behind the two dancing.  
  
"Greg? What you doing here?"  
  
"I'm dancing.... Hey is that Nick and Sara?" Greg asked looking at the booth, "I'm sorry we haven't meet I'm Greg and single..."  
  
"Yes it is, Lauren Greg, Greg Lauren...."  
  
"Nice to meet you Greg..." Lauren smiled  
  
"Pleasure is ALL mine... So you guys in or getting 40 shots? Nick and Sara can come over too, we are having a comp..." Greg grinned.  
  
"Sure... sounds like fun..."  
  
"You go get the love birds... I'm going no where near them!" Warrick smiled at Lauren  
  
Lauren grinned and ran over to the booth. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "If you to are done... Greg wanted to know if you guys are game for a little competition..."  
  
"Greg's here? He saw us?" Sara asked, Nick's arms still wrapped round her. "Competition? what kind?"  
  
"40 shots.... so, you in?"  
  
"I don't know..." Sara looked at Nick.  
  
"Umm... you guys can go ahead.... we'll just hang back here... you know talk for a bit...."  
  
"Talk.... right..." Lauren smiled.  
  
"You're just scared I'll win AGAIN." Warrick grinned walking behind Lauren.  
  
Sara laughed at Warrick.  
  
"Besides," Warrick continued, "I know me and Lauren would out do you and Sara...."  
  
Nick huffed. "No way man... You're on... Sara? what do ya say?" Nick looked over at Sara  
  
"Ok..." She grinned kissing Nick and then standing up.  
  
"Alright then.... Warrick, it's on..." Nick smiled and took Sara's hand.  
  
Warrick, Nick, Sara, Lauren, Greg and couple of his friends sat with.. well... a LOT of shots. "So first one to finish all 20 wins!" Greg grinned.  
  
"I thought it was 40..." Warrick frowned.  
  
"Yeah well we didn't have enough money! Sorry!" Greg smiled.  
  
"Oh well... 20 is just fine with me..." Lauren smiled  
  
"So when do we start?" Sara asked.  
  
"Now!" Greg shouted downing his frist one.  
  
Lauren grabbed one after another, downing them quickly.  
  
Nick looked over at Warrick and gave him a smug smile, taking his shots fast.  
  
Sara slammed her 20th shot glass down finishing 1st.  
  
Greg stopped, "Jesssssssso! Sara is gonna be wasted..."  
  
Warrick looked at her, "That was fast!" He turned to Lauren watching her finish, "Damn girl!"  
  
Lauren smiled back at him, then looked over at Sara. "Sara... I never knew you drank like that... " She smiled at her.  
  
Sara looked at them all, clearly becoming drunk... very drunk, "Well I can!"  
  
Greg and three of his friends smiled, "Go Sara Go Sara."  
  
Warrick smiled and finished his, "Wow, that tasted nice..."  
  
Nick slowly finished his up. "Well... last but not least..."  
  
Sara wrapped her arms around Nick. "You come first in all my favourite lists..."  
  
Nick grinned and kissed her. Sara deepened the kiss.  
  
"Ewwwwwwww, thats like watching my sister and her boyfriend... GROOOOOSSSSSSSSS" Greg said, "I'm going to dance... Ewwww"  
  
Nick chuckled a little and waved them off.  
  
Sara smiled at Nick, her eyes a little hazy after drinking her shots, she bit her bottom lip, "Nick..."  
  
"Yea?" Nick said, smiling at her.  
  
"Take me home..."  
  
"All right... " He turned to Warrick. "I'm gonna bring her home... so I guess i'll talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
Warrick nodded, "Ok, don't do anything I wouldn't..."  
  
"Ha ha... funny" nick grinned. "C'mon Sara..."   
  
Sara waved bye to everyone and followed Nick. "Nick, who's place is closer..."  
  
"Mine... you wanna crash there?"  
  
Sara just grinned at him.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes..."  
  
She nodded and kissed him again. 


	3. The morning after the night before

-----------------------------  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sara yawned, first thing she noticed was this wasn't her bed or her house. 'Shit what did I do?' She thought. Next her headache hit her. 'Shit what did I drink?' She thought again. Then she felt Nick's arm wrap around her, 'uhh ohh.'   
  
Nick move around slightly in his sleep, arms wrapped around Sara, and his head cuddled against her shoulder. She turned and couldn't help but notice the lack of clothes herself and Nick had on. She could remember bits of last night. Sara tried harder... 'Man... we were downing shots and I said... ohh no... this was my idea...' Sara bit her lip again, a smiled tugged at the corner of her lips remembering the night that was now past. 'What if he thinks it is who I am.... What if he thinks I sleep around like that...' Sara was starting to panic. Feeling Nick cuddle her made her relax alot... she enjoyed lying like this, yet the worry was still there. Nick yawned a little and his eyes opened slowly, seeing Sara next to him, in his arms. He smiled, not saying anything, just lying silently next to her, savoring every second. Nick yawned a little and his eyes opened slowly, seeing Sara next to him, in his arms. He smiled, not saying anything, just lying silently next to her, savoring every second. Sara, not knowing Nick was awake, she sat up, being careful of his arms. Keeping the covers around her she reach for his shirt. Nick smiled a little at her and closed his eyes again. She checked he was asleep. 'He's so cute...' She smiled to herself and put his shirt on. Nick rolled over and purposely wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Sara grinned, "Morning Nick."  
  
"Hi" Nick grinned up at her, looking like a little boy.  
  
"Hi... umm last night..." Sara looked to the floor, "I don't usually... you know... meet someone at a club and... well you know!"  
  
"Well, you didn't meet me at a club, now did you?" Nick smiled. "I know you wouldn't do that Sara..."  
  
"You know what I mean..." Sara smiled. Her smile faded, "It's just I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me Nick..."  
  
"And what impression would that be? You sleeping with every guy you meet? Sara, I don;t think that of you at all..."  
  
"Good," She leaned in to kiss him, but stopped.  
  
"What? do I have morning breath?" nick looked at Sara.  
  
Sara shook her head, "This is generally like a fourth/fifth onwards thing for me Nick... I don't know..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Nick looked up at her.  
  
"The easest thing in the world would be to just kiss you and ignore this feeling that this is..." Sara stopped, "that this is... well..." She paused, "Not right."  
  
"why? why isn't this right? I mean, it feels right. Sara, I like you, and i have for a long time. Are you saying you're denying everything that happened last night? That you didn't feel anything?" Nick asked, a little hurt.  
  
"No! God Nick no... I felt, feel things for you I never had felt... I'm not like you... I can't just sleep with someone even if I have known them and felt these feelings for a long time..." Sara said knowing she had hurt him.  
  
Nick looked down at the ground and sighed. He grabbed some clothes and put them on without saying a word to Sara, refusing to make eye contact with her.   
  
"Nick, wait..."  
  
"Forget it Sara... just forget it..."  
  
"No... Nick, please... I just... last time I got this close to someone they were lying to me... about everything... I didn't expect this to happen so soon." Sara said quickly, she fought back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Sara... " Nick sighed. He looked at her and frowned.  
  
"Please don't ask me to forget it... but... if you can honestly look me in the eye and say it... then I'll go..." Sara said looking at him.  
  
"I don't want you to go... "  
  
A tear fell down Sara's cheek, she smiled, "And I don't want to go."  
  
"Good... "Nick said, wanting to kiss her, but didn't. "So, uh, how about some breakfast?"  
  
Sara smiled, and kissed Nick on the cheek, "Ok, I'm going in for a shower..."   
  
Nick nodded and headed out to his kitchen. 


	4. Tell me PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE!

A/N: Next 2 chapters, enjoy R&R!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gil Grissom sat doing the crossword puzzle in the book Lynsey had bought him.   
  
Warrick walked into the breakroom, "Hey Gil... wow cool, 2nd here!"  
  
"Warrick, yes, Catherine usually is, but not today.... enjoy your night off?"  
  
Warrick nodded, "You could say that," He grinned.  
  
Catherine walked in and saw the two talking. "Hey Warrick, Gil."  
  
"Yo Cath."  
  
Gil looked up, "Catherine... enjoy your night off?"  
  
"Yep... I finally got the chance to sit down and spend some quality time with Lynsey. We went to the theatre." Cath smiled.  
  
"Very nice." Warrick nodded.  
  
Sara walked in, seeing Warrick sitting on the couch, "Am I late?"  
  
"No... you're right on time." Cath smiled at her. "So what do you guys do on you night off?" Cath asked Warrick and Sara.  
  
"We all went to the that club on the strip... Nick and I were on the VIP list... And FYI Sara can down shots like theres no tomorrow!" Warrick smiled.  
  
Sara blushed, wanting the ground to open up and swallow her whole.  
  
"Sara?" Cath asked, surprised.  
  
Grissom looked up again. "Wheres Nick?"  
  
Warrick smiled looking at Sara and was about to say something when he saw Sara's face. "He had shots too... maybe they had the same affect on him as they did Lauren."  
  
Sara looked at Warrick, "Where you with her in the morning Warrick?"  
  
He grinned and shrugged.  
  
"Children." Grissom intrupted.  
  
Nick wiped at the beads of sweat forming on his brow, as he jogged up to the breakroom and rushing inside. "I'm not late am I?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Yes." Warrick smiled, "I was 2nd here..."  
  
Sara smiled softly at Nick. She hoped he wasn't annoyed at her, all through breakfast she just a bad vibe from him.  
  
"Warrick please... Now we MUST do paperwork this shift, all of it finished before anyone leaves..." Grissom annouced.  
  
Nick sighed and plopped down on the couch. Warrick frowned at the two, 'That's a tad different than last time I saw them.' he thought.  
  
"I have a few calls to make... we'll meet in 4 hours just to check up on progress." Grissom walked out noticing a difference in Nick and Sara. He shrugged and walked to his office.  
  
"Well then... let's get to work..." Cath said standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
Sara grabbed her coffee, "If we have too..."  
  
Warrick turned to Nick, "You ok?"  
  
"Yea... just fine..."  
  
"Well if you need to talk, I'm here." Warrick offered then headed out to his stack of paperwork.  
  
Nick sighed and got himself a cup of coffee before heading out to start on his paperwork  
  
  
  
Sara sat at the computer, she tried to do the work, but she kept thinking of Nick, "Whats wrong with you?" she asked the empty room. 'Are you talking to the computer or yourself?' asked that annoying little voice in her head.  
  
Nick just stared at the blank screen on the computer. He couldn't focus enough to work. He stood up and went to find Sara.  
  
Greg saw Nick, "Hey Nick! NICK!" Greg caught up with him.  
  
Nick turned around. "Yea Greg?"  
  
"Did you and Sara... well you know.... Cause you looked very cosy..." Greg asked wanting to know.  
  
Nick sighed and shook his head, walking past Greg, ignoring his question.  
  
"Ok then!"  
  
Sara grumbled at her computer. Nick saw her and knocked on the door frame.   
  
"Greg for the last time NO!" Sara huffed and turned to see Nick, "Ohh Nick... sorry I thought you were Greg... Whats up?"  
  
"Sara... you busy? I think we should talk..." Nick said, stepping inside.  
  
"Ok..." She said turning to give her full attention.  
  
"Look... I can't stop thinking about you, last night and this morning."  
  
Sara blushed.  
  
"And I just wanted to know how you felt about everything... if you felt like maybe, giving me, us, another chance..."  
  
Sara smiled at him, she let out a little laugh.  
  
"what?"  
  
She smiled softly at his expression, he looked like a puppy in confusion, "Nick... you don't need another chance. I didn't mean what I said this morning to stop this thing between us happen... I just needed to slow it down... I can't go jumping into bed with the first person I get whatever this feeling is... do you understand?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yes.... I do... " Nick smiled at her, finally setting his mind at ease.  
  
Sara looked out the doorway, she kissed Nick's cheek, "Last time I trusted someone this much, they broke that trust... I need to just hold on for a bit..."  
  
"Ok... " Nick gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "well I gotta get back to work"  
  
"K..." Sara smiled softly.  
  
  
  
Greg saw Nick walk out after talking to Sara, he ran to her, "Sara, just tell me!"  
  
"Argh! Greg no we didn't 'do it'." She huffed and closed the door.   
  
Nick could hear Sara from behind him and chuckled.  
  
  
  
---------------------------  
  
WARRICK'S CALL  
  
--------------------------  
  
Warrick looked at his cell, "Should I?" He grabbed it and dialled Lauren's number  
  
Lauren heard the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" She mumbled into the receiver.  
  
Warrick paused, "Hi Lauren? It's Warrick..."  
  
"Warrick? oh.. Hi... What's up?"  
  
"Umm hi, nothing much I just wanted to check on you... you seemed pretty drunk..." Warrick replied sheepishly.  
  
"oh yea... I was... and I have a killer hangover..." Lauren smiled to herself, floping back down on her bed.  
  
"So no classes tonight then?" He chuckled.  
  
"I'm sure if I get enough sleep and drink tons of water, i might be able to make it..." She grinned.  
  
"Well I'm going to the gym... thank God we live in Vegas. I mean if we didn't I'd not be able to work out... you know cause of the 24hr gyms..." Warrick started to babble.  
  
Lauren chuckled. "Yea... I know..."  
  
"So umm, I had fun last night..."  
  
"Me too... we should do it again sometime... " Lauren smiled.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to... I mean go out for dinner or something..."  
  
"Sure... sounds great..."  
  
"Really!? I mean uhh Cool, how about tomorrow?" Warrick grinned as he done a stupid dance.  
  
"Ok! Where and When?" Lauren grinned, grabbing her schedule on her night stand.  
  
He laughed, "Umm, tomorrow about 5ish.. at the place beside the nightclub we were at, it's nextdoor, can't miss it..."  
  
"Alright... perfect.... see-you then?"  
  
"See ya then!" Warrick grinned hanging up and starting the dance again.  
  
Cath walked down the hall and saw Warrick. "What are you doing??"  
  
"Nothing, just getting a date!" Warrick grinned.  
  
Cath rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be working?"  
  
"Doing that after my dance..." He smiled.  
  
"Ok... well I'm going to get back to my thrilling paperwork... see-ya later!" Cath smiled and walked off.  
  
Grissom heard noises from Warrick's small office room, he stood and watched Warrick and frowned in confusion. He shook his head and walked into his office, "I'll never understand them..." He said as he fed his spider and sat at his desk.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT DAY!  
  
  
  
Sara slammed her loaker room door shut. It had been a day since her and Nick spoke... and he wasn't picking up his cell last night. She sat down with her head in her hands, "Why bother...." She said quietly.  
  
Nick walked in the locker room and opened his locker. "Hey Sara..."  
  
"Nick... hi." Sara smiled feeling butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Nick pulled a shirt out from his locker and flung it on the bench. "What's up?"   
  
"Nothing... I tried to call you this morning..." She looked at him.  
  
"Really? sorry about that..."  
  
"No problem, you were busy... I was only calling on a chance anyway..." Sara said blushing as she saw Nick change shirt. She turned away thinking about their night together.  
  
"Anyway i can make it up to you?" Nick said pulling his shirt down over his head.  
  
"I guess." She smiled looking back checking she could turn round.  
  
"Name it.."  
  
"Umm I don't know..." Sara stared at Nick and let her gaze drop to his lips. She sighed and stood up.  
  
Nick looked at her and smiled, letting his eyes travel down her body. She blushed, she stepped forward to kiss him. Nick leaned towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sara smiled as she felt Nick deepen the kiss, it was the first proper kiss they had had since *THAT* Night.  
  
Sara pulled away, she smiled, "Wanna get beakfast after shift?" She asked ginning like the cat that got the cream.  
  
"Sure... I'd love to..." Nick smiled at her.  
  
"Good," Sara said as she kissed Nick again. 


	5. Something to think about

Along the hall in Grissoms office he closed the door and walked along to see how everyone was getting along. Looking in he saw Greg and Warrick fight about... something or another. 'What are those two like?' he pondered. Walking further he saw Nick and Sara talking. He didn't hear them, 'Ahh crap.' he thought. Quickly he went into the breakrroom hoping no-one would see him. Or call on him for that matter. With his back to the door he tapped the table, and closed his eyes trying to hear the tap.  
  
Catherine walked down the hall and spotted Grissom rush into the breakroom. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Gil? You in there?"  
  
Not hearing her he didn't turn around.  
  
Cath opened the door and looked inside, seeing Grissom next to the table. "Gil? Hello?" She walked up behind him and gently tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Catherine..." he said louder than usual, not looking at her eyes, but her lips.  
  
"Are you ok? didn't you hear me call out to you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine..." Gil stopped as his ears were hit with the sounds of the busy office that surrounded him, "I..I must have been to lost in thought to hear you, sorry..."  
  
"It's ok..." Catherine brushed it off and walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee. "You want a cup?"  
  
"Yeah... thanks." Grissom sighed and sat in the chair he was tapping earlier. He took off his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose, like he so often done.  
  
Cath walked over and took a seat next to him, handing him his coffee. then taking a sip of her own.  
  
He took it and replaced his glasses, "I'm going on leave for a week. You'll be incharge..."  
  
"Ok... what's the matter? anything wrong?" Cath questioned.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about Catherine." Grissom knew she'd only worry if he told her, that was Catherine all over. "My last day is tomorrow, then I'll be back in a week." He told her. He said it with a slight edge of coldness on his part. He was trying to hide his fear and, as always, his feelings.  
  
"Listen... if you need anything, just give me a call ok? I mean it Gil..." Catherine looked at him seriously.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "I know Catherine... I know." He said knowing himself he wouldn't call her, he couldn't.  
  
"Alright..." Cath nodded and took another sip of her coffee.  
  
"I've got to finish off somethings." Gil said standing up. He smiled at Catherine then left. He didn't like the fact he couldn't tell Catherine... it's not that he couldn't trust her. On the contrary she was VERY trustworthy, he just couldn't risk her worrying about him while others depended on her... like the team and Lynsey. Walking past he saw Sara in Nick's arms, smiling at the fact the girl... no... the woman that was close enough to his heart to be his daughter had found someone that would be good to her. He walked past Warrick and Greg, they know were playing on hutches. He laughed at Greg quoting, 'Focus on the evidence.' He walked into his office. On the desk was a document that would be kept in his desk if the operation failed. A document that could bring it all to an end... his resignation.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: this seems to be like a grissom fic, its not... its just something to think about.... :-) 


	6. Blast from the Past

Sara stepped out her Tahoe and walked towards the diner they all usually went to. It was small but lovely food. Nick walked behind her and grabbed the door, pushing it open for Sara, then walking in behind her, they headed for their usual booth. "Thanks babe." Sara smiled and sat in the booth. She took a menu and glanced at it.  
  
"Hi guys what can I get you?" The waitress asked.  
  
"Umm... I'll have a coffee... and a stack of pancakes please..." Nick said as he glanced at the menu.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Ummm, just a coffee." Sara smiled as the waitress walked away. She looked at Nick and smiled.  
  
"Not hungry??" Nick asked.  
  
Sara shook her head. She grinned and took Nick's hand, she played with the silver ring on his hand.  
  
Hank pulled up at the diner and walked in, spotting Sara sitting with another person. He walked down next to them, recognizing Nick as the one she was with. "Uh. Hey Sara..." He finally spoke. Frowning a little, seeing Nick's hand in hers.  
  
"Hank?!" Sara said startled by his presence. "Hi..."  
  
"You guys just get off work?" He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Yup... you?" Sara asked still holding Nick's hand.  
  
"My shift ended a few hours ago... I just came here for some breakfast... " Hank shrugged.  
  
Sara nodded and looked at Nick. She let go of his hands. "Us too."  
  
"So... uh... are you two... you know... going out?" Hank asked, hoping she'd say no, so he could ask her out again.  
  
Sara looked at Nick, yeah they were on a date but where they going out?  
  
"'Cause I was wondering, if you didn't have any plans... did you want to go see a movie with me?" Hank asked, taking a chance.  
  
Sara looked at Hank, 'Is he for real?' Sara couldn't speak...  
  
Nick had chosen to remain silent up until now, when Hank made the move to ask Sara out. He didn't want to just claim Sara as his property or anything as it might upset her, but he didn't want to see Hank and Sara... together. "Uh... Me and Sara actually already have plans..." Nick finally said.  
  
Sara looked at Nick, she looked thankful. "Sorry Hank..." Sara looked at him  
  
Hank looked at Nick, giving him a hard look, then turning to Sara. "It's fine... maybe another time... you know... as friends..." Hank gave her a smile and walked away.  
  
Sara smiled and moved beside Nick. "Thank you..." She kissed his cheek unaware that Hank could see her.  
  
"Not a problem... it was my pleasure..." Nick grinned.  
  
Sara rested her head on his shoulder and played with his ring again. She always thought it was sexy on him.  
  
"So... if I wasn't here... would you have said yes? To Hank I mean... would you have gone out with him?" Nick asked curiously.  
  
"If the other night never happened, I don't know. But because it did I would say no." Sara said as she looked up to Nick.  
  
Nick nodded and smiled at Sara, laying his arm lazily across the back of the seat as the waitress brought them their food and drinks. "Thanks" Nick said and took a sip of his coffee and began to eat some pancakes.  
  
Sara watched him munch. 'I'm falling in love.' she thought.  
  
As the two arrived back at Nick's Sara smiled at Nick's photos. There was a few of her. She walked to the couch remembering the last time she was here.  
  
Nick walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch next to her.  
  
Sara snuggled into him, "When did you take this?" she asked holding up a photo of her at work covered in mud.  
  
"I had an extra photo left on the roll I was using on that case. I went to go get it developed, passed the garage on the way and snapped the picture. I'm surprised you didn't notice." Nick smiled.  
  
"Ohh well... Nick... how long have you liked me?" Sara asked turning to looked up at him.  
  
"It's been a while... about a month or so I guess... maybe more..." Nick estimated  
  
"Ohh." Sara grinned, she began playing with his ring again. "I liked you before Hank came along."  
  
"Really?! Then why did you go out with him?"  
  
"Because he made me feel... wanted and loved."  
  
Nick nodded, understanding. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her to him. Smiling she rubbed his cheek and kissed him again. Nick smiled, kissing her back, and dropping his arm from her shoulders to her waist.  
  
Sara sat up and looked at him. "Maybe we should umm... move." She said looking at the size of the couch compared to both of their body sizes.  
  
"I agree..." Nick smiled. He scooped Sara up in his arms and walked towards his bedroom, shutting the door with his foot.  
  
Sara woke up later. This time she didn't feel worried but content. Snuggling into Nick she pulled the covers up. Nick stirred in his sleep and could feel Sara next to him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and pulled her closer to him. Her cell started to ring. Groaning she leaned over Nick and checked her caller ID. "Hank?"  
  
Nick opened his eyes immediately. "Don't answer it..." he said softly rolling over on his side and taking her hand in his, away from the phone.  
  
"But he'll keep calling..." Sara heard her cell start again. "See."  
  
"Give it here..." Nick took the phone and answered it. "Hank?"  
  
"Who's this? Can I speak to Sara?"  
  
"This is Nick... and Sara can't come to the phone right now... "  
  
"What? Why? Why are YOU answering her cell? Let me speak to her...." Hank ordered.  
  
Sara watched Nick and she could hear Hank. Groaning she rolled over and put the pillow over her head.  
  
"I told you... she can't talk to you right now... " Nick argued.  
  
"Stokes, just let me talk to her!"  
  
Nick covered the receiver and looked over at Sara. "You wanna talk to him?" he whispered.  
  
Sara grumbled, "What Hank?"  
  
"Sara... Hi..." Hank's voice noticeably softened. "How are you? How come you didn't answer the phone?"  
  
"Cause I was sleeping..."  
  
"Oh... sorry..." Hank cleared throat. "So... umm... Sara... do you think we could get together for drinks today sometime... to talk and stuff..."  
  
"Hank, Listen, you have not guessed but I'm with Nick." "With?? What do you mean, 'with'?? You two are going out??" Hank asked all at once.  
  
"Yes Hank... Nick and I are together" Sara sighed. "That's why you didn't get me on my house phone."  
  
"Sara... ok, I get that you two are 'dating'..." Hank cringed at the word, "But can we still meet up for coffee or something, like old times..."  
  
"What you mean behind your girlfriends back again..." Sara felt her temperature rise.  
  
"We-uh.... we broke up yesterday... that's why I came to see you..." Hank admitted softly.  
  
Sara groaned, "And thought you could win me back!?"  
  
"Well... No... No... I - uh... I just wanted to talk to you,.. that's all..." Hank tried to defend himself.  
  
"About what Hank? How you used me? How you lied to my face?"  
  
"Sara... I... I... I'm sorry... "  
  
"SORRY!? Hank you can't begin to be sorry!" Sara shouted.  
  
Hank sighed into the phone and quietly said goodbye as he hung up.  
  
"GOD! The nerve!" Sara shouted as she dropped her cell.  
  
Nick was lying on the bed, looking at her. "So what did he say??"  
  
"Hey said he was sorry and wants to meet up 'as friends'."  
  
"Well maybe he was really sorry... But then again, it's Hank... You know, I never really liked that guy, just something about him...." Nick mused.  
  
Sara smirked and looked at Nick, "Cause he had me?"  
  
"Ha ha... probably..." Nick smiled. "But I'm with you now so I guess there's nothing to worry about hey?"  
  
Sara smiled and snuggled into Nick, "Should I? Should I go meet with him I mean..."  
  
Nick looked surprised at her. "Huh? uh, well um... I-I guess you could... but..." Nick obviously didn't want Sara to spend any time with Hank that didn't relate to work.  
  
"Not as a date but I mean just to hear him out... or is it a bad idea?" Sara looked back.  
  
"Sara... I'm not gonna tell what you should or shouldn't do... I'm not that kind of person... If you feel like you want to meet up with him and have a friendly conversation or whatnot, then do it. But if you don't want to, then don't go..."  
  
"I don't know Nick... What would you do?"  
  
"Hmm, would I meet up with my old boyfriend, Hank?" Nick chuckled. "No, I probably wouldn't, I'd just tell him to go screw himself... but I'm biased cause I just don't like the guy, frankly..." Nick said  
  
"Hmmm," Sara said hugging Nick, "I need sleep..." She placed her head on Nick's chest.  
  
"Then sleep..." Nick said, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her back. 


	7. Warrick's Date

Warrick stood outside waiting on Lauren, he was nervous.  
  
Checking his watch he saw she was late.  
  
Lauren glanced at her watch as she walked down the street. She knew she was late and didn't want Warrick to think she was standing him up or anything. Her paced quickened as she spotted Warrick up ahead. She stop momentarily and smoothed out her skirt and fixed her top.  
  
"Lauren!" Warrick called out. "Hey, how are you? Hungry?"  
  
"Hey... yea, I'm starved..." She smiled and stood next to him, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Come on!" Warrick took her hand and led her into the Little Restaurant. "Brown for two please..."  
  
"This way Sir, ma'am." The waiter said taking them to their table. "Your waiter is Paul, he'll be over soon. Here are your menus..."  
  
Warrick thanked the man and pulled the seat for Lauren and then sat himself across from her. "So..."  
  
"How was your day?" Lauren asked, while browsing over the menu.  
  
"Same as always... Nick and Sara seemed very close. I think theres something there. How about you?" Warrick asked as he watched her look over the menu.  
  
"Good... I slept in till 1..." She smiled. "I really hope that things work out for Sara and Nick... they look perfect for each other."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good evening I'm Paul and I will be your waiter for this evening."  
  
Lauren smiled and looked over the menu once more before ordering. "I'll have the special for today please..."  
  
"Excellent choice ma'am, and for Sir?"  
  
"Ohh, right food..." Warrick blushed and picked up the menu, "I'll... umm... have the same."  
  
"Very good Sir... and drinks."  
  
"Finest wine, that ok Lauren?"  
  
Lauren nodded and smiled. "That'll be fine..."  
  
"Very good sir, ma'am." With that the waiter took the menus and the order.  
  
Warrick smiled as the wine was brought over. "Thanks." He raised his glass. "To..."  
  
"The gym, for letting us meet?" Lauren smiled. "And Sara and Nick...?"  
  
"Yeah, all of the above..." Warrick grinned and brought his glass to hers. 'This should be fun.' 


	8. Cat's out of the Bag

Sara sat in the breakroom. She had left Nick's, went home, got washed dressed and came to work before Nick.  
  
Cath walked in and spotted Sara. "Hey Sara!"  
  
"Hi Catherine... Where's Grissom? He's usually first here."  
  
"He's taking some time off... I'm going to supervise for the meantime... until he gets back." Catherine answered.  
  
"Ohh. Hey Cath can I ask you a question?" Sara asked.  
  
"Sure... "  
  
"Hank called me last night and he wants to meet up for coffee as friends..." Sara looked at her, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well I know what happened between you two... but maybe you should give the guy the benefit of a doubt, but if you are gonna feel really uncomfortable there, then maybe you shouldn't go."  
  
"That's what Nick said." Sara sighed.  
  
"Listen... you do what you feel is the right thing, and that you'll be comfortable with..." Cath said.  
  
"I guess so." Sara said, she looked up at Catherine. Hopefully she didn't notice Sara said Nick.  
  
"So where's Nick and Warrick?"  
  
"Umm, not in yet." Sara said flicking threw a magazine.  
  
"Sara.... are you and Nick... together?" Cath asked.  
  
"Huh? What? What makes you say that?" Sara said not looking at Catherine.  
  
"C'mon Sara... it's pretty much obvious... Over the last couple days, you seemed to have mentioned Nick more often..."  
  
"What? No I haven't..."  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"You just mention Nick's name... when you asked me if you should go meet up with Hank..."  
  
"And I believe you two went out for breakfast yesterday after shift?"  
  
"Ohh... Well, yeah." Sara smiled and blushed, "It's weird... he is this lovely guy and I feel so different around him!"  
  
"Good evening ladies! Wow... I'm here before Grissom?" Warrick grinned as he took a cup of coffee. "Who do you feel different around?"  
  
"Hey Warrick... Grissom won't be in today... I'm the Acting Supervisor for the time being..." Cath interjected.  
  
"Ohh mommy in charge! So... who is the mystery guy Sara?"  
  
Sara looked at him, "Guess who..."  
  
Nick pulled up and strode into the breakroom. "Hey y'all... "  
  
Sara and Warrick burst out laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" Nick asked, self-consciously.  
  
"Nothing... just your timing." Sara walked over and kissed Nick's cheek.  
  
Warrick looked at the two... "Huh?"  
  
"I uh... I thought we were gonna keep this quiet for a while?" Nick asked.  
  
Warrick looked at Catherine, "What was that Greg you need me and Cath?" He grabbed her and left Nick and Sara alone. Nick chuckled shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Oh well... it would've come out sooner or later..." Nick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked turning to face him.  
  
"Positive..." Nick smiled at her.  
  
Sara grinned and kissed him. "Good!"  
  
The door opened and Greg walked in not noticing Sara and Nick at first, "Ohh Guys HEY! Umm, why are you standing like that?"  
  
Sara smiled and looked at Nick then back at Greg.  
  
"Hey Greg... didn't you know? We just started dating..." Nick smirked.  
  
"Wh. wh.. What? What about me?"  
  
"Aww Greg... I'll find you someone!" Sara smirked.  
  
"Hey Greggo! I'm sure I saw a new intern come in today..." Nick smiled.  
  
He suddenly grinned, "Realllllllllly.... hmm, I'm umm going to do work... BYE!" Greg turned and walked out.  
  
Nick chuckled and turned back to Sara. "So.. we're alone again...."  
  
"Why Mr. Stokes... those CSI skills are paying off." Sara smiled and kissed him again.  
  
Warrick walked back in with Catherine, "Right Romeo Cath said you're.. wow! Get a room!"  
  
Sara pulled away blushing.  
  
"Get out!" Nick called out to warrick, teasingly.  
  
"ASSSSSSSS I was saying lover boy... you and me have a robbery and Cath assigned Sara her paperwork... now come on before I'm sick."  
  
"Bye Nick..." Sara saw Warrick tapping his foot... she grinned and pulled Nick back to her for a long sensual kiss.  
  
Nick grinned and then looked at Warrick, pouting. "You can't do this to me man... I mean, look at her..."  
  
She smiled and kissed Nick's cheek.  
  
"Ewwwwwww I did NOT need to see THAT! Yuk, Nick just... just... just hurry up...." Warrick said.  
  
"I'll see you after shift Nick... I have to go to the diner before I go home, I'll come to yours... ok?" Sara asked and kissed him again.  
  
Nick laughed. "All right..." He gave Sara a peck on the cheek before turning and walking out of the breakroom. "Later Sara!" He called back, winking at her.  
  
Warrick walked out with Nick, "You've got it bad man..."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
Warrick laughed and got in his Tahoe. 


	9. Crash and Brun

Sara pushed the door open and saw him sitting at the booth they had sat at on their first date. Shaking her head she walked up and sat down in front of him. "Hi Hank."  
  
Hank looked over at Sara, surprised. "Sara? I'm glad you came..." Hank smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah... what is this all about Hank... I mean I'm only here 'cause I was sick of the calls when I'm sleeping."  
  
"Sorry about that... I just wanted to see you again. I hated the way everything ended on a bad note... can I get you something to drink?" Hank asked.  
  
"Coffee thanks." Sara took in a deep breath, "You were cheating on your long term girlfriend with me Hank... how did you think it'd end?"  
  
Hank ordered two coffees and turned back to Sara, reaching across the table, taking one of her hands. "Sara... I'm really sorry... I dunno what I was thinking...I mean, I loved my girlfriend, but I couldn't stand not being with you..."  
  
Sara pulled her hand away. "You can't have everything Hank... when were you gonna tell one of us? Were you gonna keep it to yourself?"  
  
"Sara wait... I was gonna tell you... I just didn't know how..." The coffees were brought over to the table and hank handed Sara hers.  
  
"Thanks, where you? How can I trust you? You know what... you hurt me so much if it wasn't for Nick..."  
  
Sara looked at her coffee, "If it wasn't for Nick I'd still not be able to trust guys...even the ones I work with."  
  
"Look I'm sorry... I really am... But I was hoping that, even though I messed up, that we could still be friends... Maybe... Please?" Hank begged.  
  
"I don't know... I guess as long as you accept thats all it can be... I mean, I'm with Nick now..." Sara said looking at him.  
  
Hank reached for Sara's hand again, holding it with his. "I understand... I do..."  
  
Sara pulled her hand away again. "Hank."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Nick decided he'd run over to the diner and grab a sandwich, maybe catch up to Sara before she got home. He walked inside and looked around spotting Sara.... with Hank?! Nick could feel his anger rising but thought to himself that maybe there was an explanation. He walked down next to them, his face clearly showing his hurt. "Sara?? What?"  
  
"Nick?!" Sara stood up, "Nick, I was just talking things over with Hank." She saw the hurt in his eyes, "Don't be mad..." Nick looked down, still hurt. "I thought you weren't going to see him..." He shook his head. "So how come you didn't tell me? Is it something more than just talking?"  
  
"No! I mean I spoke to Cath then... excuse us Hank." Sara said walking away from the booth. "Then he called me again. I just wanted to understand why, Please Nick... there's nothing more going on."  
  
"But you two looked so..." Nick frowned. "Guess I'm pretty stupid for thinking that... sorry, I just didn't want to lose you, especially to Him..."  
  
"Nicky, I'm with you. I always have, please trust me."  
  
"I do trust you... I just don't trust him..."  
  
"I'm not dumb Nick. Tell you what you go to yours and wait for me, I'll be over soon... then maybe we can enjoy each others company..." Sara grinned and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Alright..." Nick have her a quick kiss. "Just don't let him get too close to you, ok?" Nick smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"I won't. See ya in a bit." Sara grinned her famous toothy grin to Nick and walked back over to the booth to Hank.  
  
Nick walked out of the diner, still uncomfortable with the fact that Sara was still in there with, Hank. He shook it off and headed home.  
  
"Hank, listen I'm gonna have to go soon." Sara explained.  
  
"Why? Your boyfriend paranoid?"  
  
"Paranoid? Of what? Us... I mean not there IS an us but no, he's just worried, that's all." Sara looked at Hank.  
  
"Maybe he knows that me and you still might have a thing..."  
  
"But we don't, I told him that and Nick trusts me." Sara faintly smiled.  
  
"Are you so sure of that? Maybe me and you don't have a thing anymore, but what about Nick? I'm sure he has tons of women that he has on the side..." Hank said, trying to cause trouble.  
  
Sara looked at Hank, "Nick wouldn't do that to me. He's not like that."  
  
"He wouldn't cheat on someone he cared about." Sara shot a glance at Hank.  
  
"Oh yea, that's right... Nick isn't the kind-of guy that has one-night stands with hookers..." Hank said, refering to Kristy Hopkins.  
  
"He changed after her."  
  
"Are you so sure about that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you say so..." Hanks said skeptically. "Well that's not what I heard anyway, but that doesn't matter now..." He lied.  
  
"What?" Sara's eyes shot up, "What did you say?"  
  
"Well now. look who interested... I thought you said you trusted him... So it really doesn't matter if i told you about what happened a few nights ago." Hank lied, making up the story as he went.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well... I was at Bar 911, having a few drinks, and I saw Nick over in the corner with some girl. At first I thought it was you, but at a second glance I knew it wasn't. They were all over each other... then they left together about an hour after."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"Two nights ago..."  
  
Sara looked at the floor, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes... I'm positive..."  
  
"I. I have to go Hank." Sara left. She reached her Tahoe and started to cry. *I can't believe it...* She got in and drove for about 2 hours, finally she stopped outside Nick's.  
  
----------------------------------------- A/N: I'm SO sorry this has taken SO long to get posted! I had a comp virus and I had to get a new hard drive and it erased my copy of the story! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! If you do I'll post the last few chapters tomorrow! :D please r&R!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE! 


	10. Trust me

Sara sighed and she got out and rang the bell.  
  
Nick ruffled his hair a bit as she walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Sara."  
  
Sara's face was tear stained, she couldn't speak, *What do I do?* "Where were you two nights ago?"  
  
"I thought I already told you... I had to run back to the lab to finish up some extra paper work on a pending case." Nick said, a little confused.  
  
Sara looked him in the eye, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be sure?"  
  
"I was told you were at a club." She looked him in the eye again, "With someone."  
  
"Well whoever told you that is a liar... Sara, you know me... you know I'd never cheat on you..." Nick said, looking deep in her eyes, trying to make her see the truth.  
  
"I... I'm sorry Nick, but Hank said..."  
  
"Hank?! Well there you go... he lied to you about his relationships and now he's lying to you about me..." Nick said angrily. "Sara, who do you trust more... him or me?"  
  
"You, but Nick you gotta understand, the stories that used to fly about the lab..." Sara said as a tear rolled down her cheek again.  
  
"I know, I know... Sara, I've had plenty of dates, and a lot of those stories were just that, stories. But never once, have I EVER, cheated on ANY of my girlfriends. Sara, you are too important to me..."  
  
Sara smiled at him, "I'm sorry Nick, I was just scared."  
  
"That's ok... I know..." Nick wrapped his arms around her and kiss the top of her head. . . Sara woke up and looked around Nick's apartment, "Nick?"  
  
Nick had woken up early that morning, not getting much sleep. He still felt angry that Hank would tell Sara lies about him. He wanted to find him and tell him that he was an ass, but he decided against it. He was on the couch in the living room with a cup of coffee, watching the news, when he heard Sara calling out to him. "In Here..."  
  
Sara smiled and grabbed one of Nick's shirts, "Hey you." She said kissing him, "You ok?"  
  
Nick gave her a light smile. "Yea... I'm fine... Just thinking that's all..."  
  
"About..."  
  
"Last night... me, you... hank..." Nick made a face when mentioning Hank's name.  
  
"Nick, promise you won't say anything to him.... or hurt him."  
  
Nick smirked at her. "Well I'm not too sure I can make that promise..." he said half-serious.  
  
"Nick! You have a night off, I can't be with you when I'm at work... Nick, promise me."  
  
"Sara... I wanna give him a piece of my mind and let him know what and ass he is... and that if he ever goes near you..." Nick paused, letting his voice soften. "I just want him to leave us alone... to get on with our lives..."  
  
Sara sat in front of him, "Nick... he will, just don't get yourself into trouble over me."  
  
Nick sighed slightly, but agreed, nodding. "Ok... I'll leave it alone for now.... and only because you asked me too"  
  
"Good," She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too..." Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"Mmmm." Sara grinned, "I gotta go. I have work in a few hours."  
  
"Mmm... no.... call in sick... tell Grissom it's a family emergency..." Nick grinned, kissing her.  
  
"Ummmm Nick, when have I EVER called in sick... he might work it out. He IS a CSI..." Sara laughed.  
  
"I don't want you to go.... but I know you have to..." Nick gave up with a sigh, smiling. He released her and kissed her gently. "Ok... go on, you have to get ready..."  
  
"Ok." She walked towards the bathroom. Sara grinned and ran back behind him and started to hug and kiss Nick again, "Ok, I'm done..."  
  
Nick smiled at her, and chuckled as he left the living room and went to get dressed. 


	11. Allow to come to a boil

Nick decided on going out for the night as Sara was still at work. He left his apartment and went to the strip. Taking a walk, as he usually did when he wanted to think and relax. He passed the hotels and casinos, mesmerized by  
  
the bright colorful lights that flooded the streets.  
  
Hank laughed and walked out with his friends, "Those women weren't as nice as when I was with that CSI... you know the one I," Hank made 'suggestive' moves, then laughed.  
  
"Yeah man, you done her good." His friend laughed.  
  
Nick stopped walking, hearing the all too familiar voice. He turned on his heel and spotted Hank. He could feel his blood boil and wanted to punch him, but refrained... for the moment. He walked in their direction and listened to their conversation, trying to not look noticeable  
  
"I know she was easy."  
  
Hank laughed, "Anyone could bed her."  
  
"That's it!" Nick said harshly to himself. He stormed over to Hank, balling up his fist and Hit him in the face, send hank backwards, to the ground.  
  
"You asshole!!" Hank staggered, and swung back. "Damn you Stokes!"  
  
Nick didn't think, he just swung, returning another blow to Hank's stomach. "You son-of-a-bitch!" Nick growled.  
  
Two police officers came up and broke up the fight, "You two come with us for a word!" Said one who knew Nick. "You could get fired Nick... we're not arresting you just taking you to the station."  
  
Nick sighed, glaring over at Hank. "Fine... whatever..." He followed the officers to the station. . .  
  
"WHAT THE HELL NICK!?" Grissom shouted.  
  
Nick knew this was coming, but still winced as Grissom yelled at him. "Griss... you don't understand... I wasn't gonna let him get away with what he said..."  
  
"Nick! Wait, what did he say?"  
  
"What do you care?" Nick said, a little ignorant. He immediately regretted it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Sorry... it's just... He pissed me off so much... I mean... he deserved it Griss... the way he was talking about her, saying how easy she was, making suggestive motions...."  
  
"Nic..." Was all Grissom could say before...  
  
"So help me NICK!" Sara shouted as she walked into Grissom's office.  
  
Nick's eyes shot up at Sara as she walked in. "Sara-"  
  
"What did I ask you? What did you promise me!? I mean god Nick you could have been fired!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sara... I just couldn't..." Nick frowned.  
  
"I can't! I'm going, see you tomorrow Griss." Sara stormed out.  
  
"Welllllll......ummm." Grissom thought aloud.  
  
Nick let his head fall into his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment and ran a hand through his hair, letting it stop at his neck, to rub it. "Well... if you don't need me for anything else... I'll be going home..." Nick sighed, standing up.  
  
"Right, we'll talk tomorrow night Nicky." Grissom said as he saw Catherine waiting outside, he frowned. "Catherine, can you go check on Sara? She was pretty pissed."  
  
Cath nodded. "Sure... " She quietly left to find Sara.  
  
Nick frowned and left without a word to anyone, he only hoped Sara wouldn't stay mad at him.  
  
Catherine walked down the halls, checking the locker room and then outside. "Sara?"  
  
"Hey Cath." Sara sighed.  
  
Catherine stood next to her. "Are you ok?"  
  
"No. Nick promised he wouldn't do anything. He could have lost his job Catherine. I'm so mad at him! Why did he do it? I mean I believed he wouldn't do anything!"  
  
"I know Sara... but, do you even know why? What happened for him to break his promise?" Catherine asked, defending Nick slightly  
  
"I guess, I need to speak to him, I'm going to find him, thanks Cath."  
  
Sara grinned and went off to find Nick.  
  
Catherine smiled at Sara and headed back inside.  
  
Nick closed the door to his Tahoe and started it up, looking back at the lab once more before leaving the parking lot  
  
Sara ran out to the parking lot, "Nick!"  
  
He frowned to himself. *Sara, I wish you'd understand... I could just stand by and let him talk about you that way.* Nick thought to himself. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Sara running out of the building just as he left. He buried his mind in thoughts of Sara and hank and this whole situation he now found himself in. Too lost in thought, he almost ran though a red light, snapping out of it when he heard a horn honk. "Shit!" Nick cursed.  
  
Sara slumped, *he didn't even stop for me...* "Well that's fine!" She huffed and got in her Tahoe to go home.  
  
Nick didn't feel like going straight home, but he couldn't go over to Sara's. *She'd probably kick me out...* He decided to head over to the Strip as he did earlier. He needed to clear his mind.  
  
Sara looked at her cell as she waited in the traffic, *would he answer?* She shrugged and drove to the next set on the strip. She sighed and looked at the happy people Sara envied.  
  
Nick parked in lot, paying at the booth. He made his way across the street and looked around briefly before heading down the sidewalk.  
  
Every inch between her and the car in front was a bit closer to home and away from all the happy people in Vegas. She wished she had Nick with her, he made her happy. Sara smiled to herself as she thought about him.  
  
Sara looked out her window, "Well this is fate." she said as she saw Nick walk past.  
  
Nick kicked at a rock on the ground and made his way to a bench, sitting on his, leaning his head back.  
  
Sara saw a parking spot, she parked and walked to him, "This seat taken?"  
  
Nick looked up at her. "No..." He moved over to the side.  
  
Sara sat next to him, she didn't know what to say so she just sat there. Sara found herself watching the couple across the street. They were kissing and cuddling while watching the world rush past.  
  
He glanced down the road, unable to looked Sara in the eye. Although he didn't know why, he did what he needed to do, and she should have understood that, but somewhere deep inside he knew he had broken a promise to Sara and she didn't have the slightest clue as to why. He figured he owed her an explanation.  
  
"Sara... " He started, looking over at her.  
  
Sara turned to him looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry... I know you asked me to not do anything... but you gotta understand... I couldn't let him get away with what he said about you..."  
  
"What did he say?" Sara asked frowning.  
  
Nick shifted uncomfortably. "Sara... he said you were an easy lay and that anybody would be able to get with you..." Nick paused. "He was making obscene gestures about you with his buddies..."  
  
Tears fell down Sara's face, "So you hit him for saying that? Nick I'm sorry for shouting and storming off. I just was upset you'd almost got arrested."  
  
Nick wiped away a tear and cradled her face in his hand. "it's ok... " he said softly  
  
"Come home with me Nick." Sara smiled and stood up.  
  
Nick nodded and stood up next to her, taking her hand in his. He smiled at her. "I'm glad things are okay between us..."  
  
Sara smiled and kissed Nick deeply. "I love you Nick Stokes."  
  
"I love you too..." He headed for Sara's Tahoe.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed. sorry it took so long to complete! I hoped you liked it and look out for Life in Rain and The Sands of time! Thanks to EVERYONE for ALL the reviews of this and Young Love, you guys are the best! BIG HUGS!. 


End file.
